Computer networks have become indispensable tools for modern business. Enterprises can use networks for communications and, further, can store data in various forms and at various locations. Critical information frequently propagates over a network of a business enterprise. Modern enterprises employ numerous tools to control the dissemination of such information and many of these tools attempt to keep outsiders, intruders, and unauthorized personnel from accessing valuable or sensitive information. Commonly, these tools can include firewalls, intrusion detection systems, and packet sniffer devices.
The ability to offer a system or a protocol that offers an effective data management system, capable of securing and controlling the movement of important information, provides a significant challenge to security professionals, component manufacturers, service providers, and system administrators alike.